


Dragon Quest Builders 2: Celebration Night

by ITSAMEEE01313



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, NSFW, Some Inaccuracy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSAMEEE01313/pseuds/ITSAMEEE01313
Summary: On an evening of celebration, our builder finds herself celebrating privately with her best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Music and laughter rang through the air, bartenders handing out liquor as fast as they could pour, and people who probably shouldn't be handling the firework cannons were definitely well supplied. Bright lights and fireworks laid a backdrop for the girls up on stage; those were of course, Babs and Lulu who fought to be on stage because she is the star of Lulutopia, and Itsameee center stage. It had not been her idea, Babs was actually pretty adamant about her sharing the limelight for the night, but she couldn't say she was too unhappy about the situation. It was fun getting to dress up in a cotton tail costume, dolled up to the nines, putting on a show for everyone. The attention, more than just "build me this", was invigorating. Even more enjoyable was the fun flirting, the winks, and waves she received. She didn't normally attract that kind of attention, but for the night she could certainly get used to it, and maybe even revel in and return it a bit.

As she danced, or stumbled in her new heels, Itsameee's eyes searched the crowd. She had expected to see Malroth, but with so many people and so many flashing bright lights in the dark evening sky she couldn't find him. She knew he'd be surprised seeing her like this; she just wished she could see his face when he finally did notice. A sly smile tugged at her lips as she imagined the look on his handsome face. His lovely red eyes would be wide, perhaps his jaw would drop, exposing his sharp canines; which, incidentally, she found quite alluring. She hoped he would be a little flustered; the costume would maybe inspire thoughts a little more risque than he would typically think about her. She sighed softly, knowing this was all just her imagination going a little too wild. She knew she should know better than to hope for that kind of reaction from Malroth. There was really only one thing he got that excited about: destruction. Regardless, she would enjoy all this attention tonight; and who knows, maybe she would still get to do something with it.

Whistles and cat-calls from the audience competed for her attention; in return, Itsameee winked, waved, and blew a flirty kiss here and there.

Among the celebrating crowd was a rather surprised Malroth, who had just taken note of who was on stage. He had been looking for Itsameee since Babs had stole her earlier but gave up after no success. He had figured Babs was up to something, but this certainly wasn't what he expected. His eyes combed over Itsameee taking in the heels, the fishnets, the tight and revealing strapless corset teddy, the collar with a heart shaped tag, and bunny ears. As she twirled, her hair and fluffy white bunny tail danced with her. Malroth had never seen her dressed so revealing, so seductive; the sight made his heart leap a little. The tight fabric accentuated curves he hadn't even noticed before; his eyes trailing down again, noting how her ass seemed perkier, her legs longer, and more defined. He certainly wouldn't mind if she wore this on their adventures. The view climbing up mountains and gliding would certainly improve.

A good smack on the back with a "Thanks for savin' us" from a drunk miner was enough to bring Malroth's wandering eyes, and thoughts, back to reality. He turned to acknowledge the voice, red kissed cheeks as he realized his eyes had lingered a bit too long on Itsameee's curves, but the miner had already stumbled a ways through the crowd.

Malroth looked back up at a dazzling Itsameee, watching as she moved, flaunting her body, and let out a breath. He found his way over to a table and sipped a jigger as he watched the show. He couldn't help but let his mind and eyes wander over Itsameee. He had always thought she was pretty cute, even taken time to admire her, personality and body, from time to time; but right now, he was absolutely smitten. Her swaying hips, sexy leg kicks, and bouncing cottontail were enough to make anyone excited; and that certainly seemed to be the case, to Malroth's displeasure. Though he hadn't much reason, the coy waves, winks, and general flirtation being sent Itsameee's way, and her reciprocating was becoming more irritating as time went on. He hadn't had to worry about this kind of attention being thrown at Itsameee before; not that it was his to be concerned about, but after everything they had been through, and with how close they grew, he felt a kind of possessiveness over her. Seeing her now, dressed like this, was certainly not helping the situation.

Thoughts drifting between her thighs, bouncing off her curvature, and falling to the feet of Itsameee's admirers had Malroth burning for a couple reasons. "What am I thinking?" He let out a breathy sigh as he rubbed his temples. He knew he had no reason to be acting this way; he hadn't exactly expressed how he felt, and if he had he knew no one would dare give a second glance. Yet he couldn't help the violent thoughts; it was in his nature, after all. Nor could it be helped that he yearned to put his hands on her and let them wander... With a shake of his head he dismissed these thoughts; they would do him no good tonight. Standing up he shot back the last of his drink and made his way up to the castle.

He made his way up the stairs, through a set of doors, and through the door on the right. Itsameee had made him a private room and bathroom next to hers; though, since then he had been working up the nerve to mention a shared bedroom. Hair tie removed, he tossed his gloves on the dresser and continued undressing on his way to the bathroom. He flicked the cold water on full blast and stepped into the shower hoping this would cool him down...and maybe help something else go down. He shivered as ice cold water rained on his back; he tried to focus on the present, on the tub floor, the shower walls, the shower head she had crafted from silver. He really appreciated that she built him his own room and bathroom so he didn't have share or wait in line with everyone else. She was always so thoughtful. He pictured her, bouncing pig tails as she would build away. She always had such a big dopey smile...except for tonight... He recalled a particularly coquettish smile twisting her lips as she moved to the music. Her lips weren't the only thing doing the teasing tonight.

"Oh, what good the cold shower was doing me," he mumbled to himself as he switched the water off and grabbed a towel. He swiftly put on his pants and belt, not worrying about further dressing as he entered his room again.

"Oh! You're wet!" The builder was a little surprised to see a rather wet Malroth coming from the bathroom. Hair draped over his shoulders dripping beads of water on his necklace and rolling down his bare chest. She couldn't help the dopey smile that spread across her face as she admired him.

"Yeah...I uh, needed a shower..." Malroth's cheeks went a little pink seeing the builder, who had freely wandered into his room as she always did, was still in costume. "What's up? Did some monsters show up or?" He put a hand on the grip of the overly large spiked black hammer he had left by the door.

"No!" Itsameee smiled, that dopey normal smile. "I haven't really got to see you today and I figured it would be nice to celebrate with the one who helped save the world."

"Oh, yeah, right." Despite that had been kind of a big ordeal he had momentarily forgotten about all that. "Do, uh, do you want to have a seat?" Malroth was having a hard time keeping his eyes on hers, and certainly let them trail down to her cottontail as she came further into the room. He motioned to a spot on the couch and sat beside it.

Itsameee grinned, beaming with excitement. "What do you think? Do you like the outfit? The dancing?" She briefly put her hands on her hips and posed before plopping down on the couch beside him.

"It was fine." Malroth ran a hand through his wet hair trying to seem disinterested as not to give himself away.

"Only fine?" Itsameee was a little put out. She had enjoyed the attention from everyone else but had hoped that Malroth in particular would find it alluring.

Malroth noted the drop in excitement. "I mean," He tried to find the right words. "You don't need a cottontail costume to look...nice..." He paused, accidentally letting a tone slip into his voice. "Or an ogling crowd watching you dance for that matter."

A sly smiled tugged the ends of Itsameee's lips. "Ogling huh?" She spoke knowingly as she admired the man before her. Itsameee couldn't help but enjoy the view. She loved Malroth's long wild hair, his cute pointy ears, and red eyes you could easily get lost in. And get lost in them she often did...among other views... During her days of building, Malroth would be mashing any monster that came by and you could certainly bet she was admiring him from a distance. His strength, his desire to protect, and oh lord that body was divine. And here he was, dripping wet, half naked before her. Well, as half naked as Malroth could be since he normally didn't wear a shirt, just a purple jacket.

"Yeah. I mean, look at that costume." Oh, and despite trying not to, he was looking at her costume.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" She smiled.

Malroth's cheeks reddened. "Jealous of dressing up in a costume and dancing? No."

"No. You're jealous because everyone was flirting with me." Itsameee teased, biting her lip with longing as she continued to admire his...figure.

Malroth was caught red-handed, or red-cheeked rather. He couldn't think of a witty comeback.

Itsameee had heard enough and confirmed what she had hoped. She leaned forward, moving closer to his face. She felt warmth radiating from his skin, lifted a hand to trace down his pink cheeks and rest at his jawline. She gently closed the gap, placing her soft lips on his. At first he was surprised, flushed even, but without a thought he pulled her onto his lap, feeling the need to eliminate the space between them. This simple kiss, bringing with it so much untended desire and kindling of a flame, was all too soon over as Itsameee released his lips with a warm breath.

"That was nice but…" Itsameee's hands dropped to his chest and eyes briefly met with his as he continued, releasing a warm breath. "I wasn't done." With one hand on the small of her back and the other having moved to cup her face, he pulled her close, lowered his face, and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't hold back; his lips told of his longing and desire as they interlocked, twisted, and came back for more. Her tongue trailing over his lip was invitation enough for his own. His scent was intoxicating...The touch of her soft small hands over his bare chest, neck, pulling at his necklace bombarded his senses further. Every caress, every kiss, every hot breath overwhelmed their senses, hearts pounding in their chest. Breaths grew shorter as their need for one another grew in intensity. Nothing else mattered in this moment but the two of them.

Feeling something hard rise below her, Itsameee couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Had I known all it took was a little cottontail costume to reduce the mighty god of destruction to this, I might have tried earlier." Malroth looked into her eyes, gently brushing stray hair from her face and quietly spoke. "I don't need the costume to feel this way about you." Itsameee blushed but tried to keep it playful. "Oh? When in the past have you ever been this excited over me?" "Hmmm..." he smiled deviously. "Well...you know...here and there...but...As I recall more recently...back in Moonbrooke...watching you fire a weapon of mass destruction was pretty fucking sexy as hell... Or even watching you take down Hargon and his pet..." The words were causal, off-hand.

Itsameee laughed. "Oh wow! I didn't know I always gave you such a hard-on! It must have been hard on you!" she laughed.

Malroth's smile disappeared as he gazed intently into her eyes. His voice came out deeper than normal and almost in a growl. "If you're not careful I'll put something hard in you."

A shiver went down her spine, warmth spreading across her cheeks. Her eyes shied away, settling on her fingertips that nervously drew a spiral on his chest. She bit her lip, building up the courage to say what she really wanted. A tilt of the head, an impish smile tugging at the corners of her lips as her eyes returned to his. "Maybe that's what I want." Her voice was softer, slower, a wanting inflection twisting in her words.

He was taken aback. He hadn't anticipated that response, nor the tingly feelings it produced inside him, but he was glad she felt that way. He gently took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. Somehow this kiss felt more intimate, almost as if they were in a daze. Their lips moved slowly at first, brushing against each other, breath heating the air between them. He lightly pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth before releasing and pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her arms wrapped around his warm neck. Slowly she lifted her hips a bit and began to grind on him, testing the waters. His cheeks burned, realizing how he enjoyed this friction between them. Hesitantly, his hands began to wander her curves, massaging her body as they moved. He started sliding his hands firmly down her back, pressing her closer to him. His hands caressed up and down her sides then brushed over her thighs. Thumbs tracing her inner thighs made her quiver, gasp slightly, and tilt her head back involuntarily as the touch grew closer to her hips. He kissed the corner of her jaw and down her neck, his sharp teeth grazing her skin. She felt lost in the sensation and hot trail down her neck, the feeling of his fingers drawing closer, and the grinding of her body against his. His lips stopped at her collar bone and began sucking, his tongue flicking against her skin. A hand stayed on her leg, thumb caressing the inside of her thigh, the other hand moved to rub a breast. Itsameee felt warmth building inside her, despite already radiating heat. She reacted to his movements, loving the feeling of his hands on her body. She needed more; her grinding became more intense, harder.

The rougher her movements became, the greater his desire grew. Passionately returning his lips to hers, his hands located the zipper in the back. The zipper slid down effortlessly but the fabric still hung around Itsameee, connected by some clasps he hadn't noticed. He wasn't messing with it. He took the fabric in each hand and ripped it open, effectively breaking the clasps off and tearing the costume further down the seam. Itsameee didn't care in this moment. She probably should have expected as much from a god of destruction. Her breasts bounced free as the fabric fell over her lap. Itsameee felt a sudden moment of panic, nervous to reveal her chest to him for the first time, but he didn't let her pull away. Instead, locking lips and twisting tongues he wrapped his arms tightly around her, squishing her breasts against his bare chest. Her concern seemed to melt away in their touch but was replaced by warmth growing in her ears and face as she realized she was being so intimate with Malroth. Her revelation seemed so dumb, yet at the same time she couldn't believe it was Malroth, of all people. He wasn't the type to behave this way. He was more the strong destructive type, more concerned about beating monsters to a pulp than anything else. But here he was.

He let his arms drop and hands slide under her thighs. The feeling of their bodies against one another felt so right. In a swift movement he stood, holding her there for a moment as they enjoyed the taste of each others lips. He turned to the bed and gently set her down, legs hanging off the side of the bed. Itsameee wasted no time clicking his belt loose and tugging those orange pants to the floor. Now there he stood, naked, his cock in her face and very ready to go. She was a little surprised at the sight, though she didn't know why. This was what she wanted; but perhaps, seeing his erect penis for the first time was a bit of a shock. Her cheeks burned red as she took it in her hand and gently stroked it. She figured the quiet sounds he made meant she was doing alright. She looked up at him, slipped to the floor down between his legs and gently kissed down his length. Maintaining eye contact, she gently fondled his balls and slid her tongue slowly from the base of his shaft, feeling him twitch, all the way up to tip. She let her tongue flicker over the tip and very gently brushed her teeth across it. Small sighs escaped his lips. She paused a moment, mouth parted, letting his cock rest a moment on her bottom lip as she released a hot breath over it. The tip of her tongue flicked at his frenulum, up and down, left to right, and circled. She slid her mouth over his head then backed off, releasing another hot breath over him. His dick throbbed for more. She bit her lip, flashing him a mischievous look. He watched as she licked her lips seductively and slipped them over his penis. Her tongue danced and teeth gently grazed over the head of his cock for what only seemed a moment. The taste of his skin was sweet in her mouth and she needed more. She slid her lips, and twisting tongue, as far as she could, gagging just a little at his length. It was bigger than she had anticipated but doubted she would be complaining about it here shortly. He rested a hand on her head as she sucked on him. A sigh escaped him as she pulled her head back, sucking on it hard, and released his cock with a wet noise. Malroth broke eye contact, head tilting back as he moaned. He felt her lips smile over his cock. He watched as she continued for a moment, rubbing his cock with saliva covered hands and sucking on him. His hair more wild than normal, falling around his flushed face, a look that read she was in control at the moment really fired her up. The view made her ache with anticipation.

Malroth needed more. He reached down, pulling her up by her arms, then picking her up by her hips he gently tossed her on the bed. Both with chests rising and falling quickly with rapid breaths, he crawled over the bed, stopping to swiftly remove and toss aside her teddy and fishnets. His hands caressed up her thighs and over her hips. He brought them over her belly button and slid them up, separating just below her neck, and slid them down, making sure they brushed over her breasts as they made their way down to her belly button. He did this again, moving even slower, then a third time he stopped at the top, let out a hot breath in the crook of her neck, and began kissing and licking his way down. He stopped over a breast. A hand massaged one breast while his mouth entertained the other. Sucking on, and tracing her nipple with his tongue, then a brief kiss here and there helped spread further sensitivity. He switched breasts and continued until he was satisfied with her sounds. Beginning again, just below her breasts, he continued kissing and licking down to her hips, his hot breaths spreading further sensations over her. Face lowering between her legs, he kissed and stroked the inside of her thighs, building her anticipation. Her toes curled as he traced a thumb over her wet pussy lips. The soft whimpering sounds she made told him to keep teasing her. His thumb slid along the dripping wet inside of her lips and up and over the hood of her clit. She cried out a little at the brief feeling and then some more as he circled back. His red eyes briefly met hers before he lowered his face between her legs again and gently pressed his lips to hers. A heavy breath escaped Itsameee, her eyes shut, a quiver through her thighs as his tongue and lips drew further between her legs and back up. His tongue slid between her lips, drew up along her skin, and flicked over her clit. He circled and caressed her swelling clit with his tongue, enjoying her taste and pleased expressions with every new motion of his tongue, with every kiss, and every gentle sucking motion. She couldn't hold still as he did this. Her hips lifted and dropped back to the bed with an aching desire, an aching need for more than just this. "Please?" she whimpered. Malroth smiled. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Malroth teased breathlessly. His tongue slipped back inside of her, twisting and turning as he grazed her skin with his teeth. He loved the sound of her whimpering and moaning, feeling all the more desire knowing he was making her beg for him.

He sucked on her lips and roughly rubbed her covered clit. He heard a sharp inhale, "M-mm-Malroth." she moaned. That sound, his name being called like that on her lips, sent an excited shiver through him. He climbed over her, slowly, spreading her legs on either side of him. He lowered himself face to face with her, both flushed, breathing heavy, and aching for more. Excited gasps escaped her mouth as Malroth rubbed his cock between her dripping wet pussy lips. The heat of his cock left a trail of fire with every movement. She felt the head brush past her opening as he brushed it back an forth, letting it fall out of her lips and enter again. She begged for it, hips rocking. "What is it that you want?" He breathed the words and nibbled on her ear. He adjusted, letting his cock remain between her lips and still rub up and down against her opening. "Please?" She sighed, overwhelmed with all the sensations and her need for him to be inside her. "Please what?" The words still just a breath as he enjoyed the sensation of her dripping went skin hugging and gliding over his cock. He loved having all the control. He loved making her beg. She always ran the show, but right now he called the shots. "Please put it in me." Her cheeks burned red saying the words allowed. "What? This?" He smiled as he bounced the head on her clit. "Yes!" Finally he complied. He rubbed his dick along her pussy and stopped before her entrance. She prepared herself. He slowly slipped his full length inside her, a gasp escaping Itsameee. She was so tight, hot, and wet. Her mind went blank; the only thing that registered was that she was absolutely full and yearned for a pounding. He slowly pulled himself almost fully out and with a quick snap of the hips, thrust all the way in again. Another moan escaped her lips filling Malroth with more burning desire. He was done waiting. He began slipping in and out of her faster, harder, rougher. He enjoyed watching her breasts bounce, seeing her expressions of pure ecstasy, and hearing her moan...particularly his name. The more intense he pounded her, the louder she moaned, the more his needs became. The feeling of her tight hot pussy sliding over his swollen hard cock was incredible. Ragged breaths and sensual cries filled the air as tension built up in each of them. Itsameee gave in first. Her head tossed back, cheeks burning, and her body quaked under him as she released herself on his thrusting cock. Exhaustion settled in her body but with every continued thrust she ached for more. This sure added to the fire burning in Malroth but he wasn't done quite yet. He needed more. He didn't want this moment to end. She looked up at him with eyes half open, so cute, so small, so at his mercy at the moment. He listened to her continued moans as he grew rougher with her. He loved this feeling. The feeling of dominating this incredible woman he protected daily. He put a thumb in her mouth as he fucked her. She sucked on it, moaning while he rubbed at her clit and slid in and out of her. He stopped a moment, a brief moment of panic set in Itsameee as his touch disappeared. He lifted both her legs, moved them to the side, lifted her hips, and pulled her to him, doggy style. He positioned himself immediately and began plowing her even harder. The view was incredible. Her hair draping over her shoulders, the shape of her body, back arched, her big bouncing ass as his body collided with hers.

She couldn't complain about this new position as it certainly had its benefits. She arched her back, pressing her ass against him and lowering herself so that his balls hit her clit just right with every thrust. He squeezed her ass, kneading it a moment, as he admired its shape. A good slap sent it jiggling before he placed his hands at the base of her spine. His thumbs gently rubbed a moment, exciting all those nerves, then drew up from ass to shoulders and back. All these different sensations were incredible, she couldn't help it. Her body quivered below him as she released again, his name on her breath. This was enough. Between the incredible feeling of thrusting in and out of her hot tight pussy, the bumping of his balls, the view, the heat between them, and hearing his name on her lips as she released again on his cock put him over the edge. He grabbed her hips, slamming her against him a few final times as he released and came to an exhausted stop. She slid flat on the bed and rolled over to look at him. He stayed over her for a moment, absolutely disheveled; his hair falling all over the place, cheeks flushed. Both panted taking a moment to come back to reality. Itsameee watched his handsome face as he pulled himself together and flashed a cute grin at her. She reciprocated; her grin, however, back to that dopey smile she always wore. "So, you seemed awfully eager to get in my pants. Does that mean you've been wanting me for a while now?" He teased the builder. "I mean its cute you had a crush on me but if you wanted some dick all you had to do was ask." He flashed a cheeky grin.

Itsameee's smile disappeared, cheeks burning red in embarrassment. "Who said I had a crush on you?" She folded her arms.

He brought his face down real close to hers. "I did. I figured how hot and ready you were was rather indicative of that." Itsameee couldn't come up with a witty comeback fast enough. He left a kiss on her lips before rising from the bed and pulling on his pants and belt. Itsameee sat up waiting as he slipped his boots on.

"So I can't really get dressed. You kind of ruined the cottontail costume and all my clothes are in my room..."

Malroth chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Here." He removed a sheer white blanket from his bed and draped it around her shoulders. "This will do for now. Let's go get your clothes."

Itsameee pulled the blanket tight around her and waited for him. He chuckled noticing her bunny ears were still on. Opening the door they were stopped short. Itsameee's face burned as red as those faces of whom waited outside the door for them. For some reason, a good number of townsfolk had gathered outside the door. Itsameee panicked. "Can I help you?"

A quite meek Perry spoke up. "Uh, we uh, had come to ask for help fixing some houses and fighting some Children of Hargon that appeared."

"Then why are you all standing here?"

"Well really, I heard the sounds coming from Malroth's room and didn't know what to do."

Malroth grinned, put his arms up behind his head, feeling great accomplishment.

"So, you stood there? Why is everyone else here?" Itsameee was still flustered, trying to hide behind Malroth.

Bonanzo spoke up."We had expected someone to come back with you guys and just sort of started filtering in."

"And you stayed to listen?"

Lulu spoke up, cheeks burning and sounding stressed. "Well if you two hadn't been boinking we wouldn't be in this mess! Now if you two are quite done there is much rebuilding to be done!" She huffed, hands on her hips. And with that, she turned on a dime and stormed off. Comments about putting their rooms on opposite sides of Lulutopia could be heard fading as she and most of the others left.

Perry, however, hadn't gone with the others. Instead, he smiled and asked: "Round 2?"

"NO!" Itsameee and Malroth spoke in unison.


	2. What's next for us? - Celebration Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of romance our builder and Malroth are left to decide where their relationship will go. Will things go back to normal? Will their romance bloom? Or will someone get in the way?

"Itsameee, go get changed, I'll grab my things and meet you down to clean up some Monsters." A still disheveled Malroth spoke as he entered his room again.

Itsameee reluctantly stepped out of the room, still wearing her bunny ears and wrapped in his white sheet, and headed toward the throne room doors (her bedroom behind the throne room). 

Having pulled his purple jacket back on, Malroth grabbed his silver spiked black mallet and swung it to rest over his shoulder. Turning back to the hall he caught Perry following Itsameee.

"What are you doing?" Terse.

Perry visually and internally cringed. "Going to help her?" He squeaked.

"I suggest you get out of here." Malroth growled.

Perry didn't need a second invitation. "Y-yes, sir!" And he was already out of sight.

Malroth let out an annoyed breath and made is way down to meet the other villagers.

Malroth had finished cleaning up the last of the monsters and patrolled impatiently as the builder patched up damaged parts of town and listened to more resident requests. _Build me this. Fix that for me. Can you? She's like the resident servant_. He tapped his gloved fingers on his wresting mallet. He was eager to return to a private space with her. That is_ if that's what I do now?_ He wasn't sure the standard procedure for something like this and that made him uneasy. He recalled the conversation about Babs and how so many men had wanted her. They never did get her and thus he had no idea what was forward. He pondered. Malroth was confident in a lot of things; even in those moments with her earlier when his desires took over, providing poise, a surety in the moment, and a calm to be himself; but when it came to the rest of this subject, he was at a loss. He fumbled with the ideas of feelings; particularly her feelings for him, what their intimacy meant. He tried to shake the thoughts away. _Regardless, I know what I want_. 

Another glance in Itsameee's direction gave no hope she would be done anytime soon. She was a workaholic. With a sigh Malroth turned for the castle. He knew there was no point in waiting up. There was no telling when she would finish up; and when she did, she would likely be tired and ready for bed. His trip back to his room was quiet; a majority of castle dwellers had made it back to their rooms and turned in for the night.

Entering his room he placed his mallet next to the door, dropped his gloves and hair-tie onto the dresser as he walked by. He kicked his shoes off in the space between the dresser and the bathroom door and stepped in as he removed his remaining articles of clothing. He flipped the water on hot and stood in the shower, leaning with his hands resting on the tile walls as hot water poured down his muscular back. Tiny streams of water burned red lines in his skin as it slid down his body then dropped to the tile. He did his best to clear his mind and focus on his surroundings. The suffocating steam, the sound of water hitting soft and hard surfaces, the burn.

At some point, he decided enough was enough. He lathered up with soap, rinsed off, and stepped out. A quick-dry, replacing of his pants, followed by wiping his mirror for clarity; Malroth peered in as he tied his hair back and messed with the two loose pieces that were always so unruly. A resigned shrug and he sauntered back into his room. Freezing to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs he then swiftly moved across the room to open the door. Disappointment settled in when it was only Anessa returning to her room across the hall. She stopped, smiled, and waved. Malroth closed the door with no note or returned acknowledgment to his neighbor. _Fine. It's time to sleep_. He crawled into his bed, noting that it still smelt like Itsameee. _I will find time to see her...alone._ He closed his red eyes and turned over.

Morning came quieter, which pleased Malroth. He would potentially get to see Itsameee before she was overtaken. He got up quickly, pulled on his clothes, and was out the door.

"Y'r glowing today!" The dolled-up redhead behind the bar offered a wink as she wiped down countertops.

Itsameee blushed. "Uh...A-am I?"

"Ye are." She leaned in, placing her elbows on glossy wood and hovering her chin just over her hands. She twisted the cloth between her fingers. "I 'erd someone 'ad some fun last night!"

"Oh...I-Yeah." Itsameee wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh come on. Don't be that way. Share some details! It is, after all, just us girls!"

Itsameee laughed, blushing a deeper read. "Ok. What...do you want to know?" She spoke coyly.

"Was 'e good? 'e seems like e'd be an animal in bed!" A wanting tone in her voice.

A breathy laugh escaped Itsameee's lips in conjunction with a release of awkwardness. "Well, we didn't quite get to the animal side of things yet...but yeah. He was...quite good."

"Ahhh! I knew it! Oh tell me...Is every 'in 'idden equally as nice lookin as every 'in not-so-'idden."

"Even better." The words fell unfettered with a heavy breath of reminiscence. A realization of her prompt response burned her cheeks yet again.

"Don't be blushin! It's fine! So...what 'appens next with you two love birds?" Babs loved a good romance story and one with a best friend was even better!

"I don't know... We never did get to wrap things up. I guess I don't know how he even feels about everything." 

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he comes knocking at your door soon." Babs straightened up and returned to cleaning the bar.

"I hope so." Itsameee beamed.

Speak of the devil. Itsameee glanced in the direction of the castle and happened to see their very topic on his way. Itsameee waited patiently for Malroth; though, she couldn't help herself but to admire his nicely sculpted body, that delicious smile, and those hypnotizing deep red eyes.

Finally beside her. "I thought for sure you would be buried in work with a line of requests or maybe a gathering of suitors would be following you after last night’s performance." Malroth teases. Babs placed a drink before each of them, offering Malroth and Itsameee a wink, then returning to the other side of the bar.

Itsameee blushed. "Don't forget, you were one of them. Anyway, it’s still too early. A few people made it out to the farm but most people are still trying to sleep off their hangover."

"Then I get first dibs." He smiled mischievously. "I was wondering if we could-"

"Hey! Itsameee! I'm so glad I found you so early! I hope you’re not terribly busy!"

Malroth's demeanor changed to that of one clearly annoyed as Itsameee turned to face an excited Perry.

"I been meanin to ask you if you'd build me a shared room."

Itsameee was a little surprised. "Who should I make the second nameplate for?"

"It's a s’rprise!"

Malroth tinted red with irritation. He had been working up the nerve to ask her for a shared bedroom for quite some time. _Itsameee gets in a bunny costume and now Perry thinks he can pop in and sneak her right out from under me._

"Itsameee!" One of the bar minors could be heard calling after her now. "I needed to talk to you!"

Itsameee turned to Malroth giving him an apologetic smile. "We'll talk later. I've got to go work now." With that she stepped away.

"Perry," Malroth growled lowly. "who do you plan on sharing that bedroom with."

Perry gulped. "I told you, it's a s’rprise."

"No. You're going to tell me." The glass he had been playing with cracked in his grip.

"I've got to go!" Perry squealed and took off.

Malroth grumbled irritably. "Fine." He let out a sigh, wiped his gloved hand on a cloth, and returned to his post at the perimeter. 

With as quiet of a day it was Malroth had plenty of time to observe. The bustling of townsfolk in their respective jobs and others surrounding Itsameee waiting for either to make a request or to see theirs to completion. Perry, in particular, was following Itsameee around like a damned dog eagerly awaiting a treat. Watching him run after Itsameee, here and there, really got under his skin.

Malroth tried to calm himself and instead he turned his attention to Itsameee. She was back in her normal yellow/tan dress with the weird orange design in the center. Her big gloves and boots back on and her pig-tails bouncy as ever. Compared to the cottontail costume this outfit left much more to ones imagination and Malroth was grateful for that. _Although,_ He thought, _She could wear that for me anytime_. He recalled last night’s show. She was a stunner in that cottontail outfit and being up on that stage just put it over the top. How she twirled on stage and moved so enticingly, her coquettish demeanor, and those curves he'd never seen on her before. Her dancing really accentuated her desirable body. Leg kicks, hips swaying, and bouncing that cottontail! A strange feeling flowed through his body as he thought more about it. _I'd like to see her bouncing that cottontail on my lap._ The mental image was enough to get him burning. Malroth snapped too when the realization that he had drifted into some enticing daydreams. He looked around but no one had appeared to have noticed or even paid him any mind. He relaxed, sunk to the ground, and crossed his legs hoping to hide certain things. 

Malroth glanced in Itsameee's direction; incidentally, their eyes locked, but only for a moment. Itsameee shyly looked away, cheeks touched pink. _She's so cute when she blushes. And that smile_... Already wound up, he wanted to walk over and kiss her right then and there but resisted the urge. They hadn't exactly talked about where they stood since things had gotten hot and heavy between them and he didn't want to accidentally go too far.

It was getting late; many folks had already gone to bed with a few exceptions of bar-goers. Itsameee also appeared tired but she kept on working. Malroth decided that was enough. He made his way over to her. "I think" He spoke softly, "It's time to call it a night."

"I'm not done." She protested.

"Your job is never done. You have tomorrow."

Itsmeee yawned. "Fine." She dusted her clothes as she stepped alongside Malroth.

*EEEEK* A loud screech followed by the sound of stammering bones and heavy paws stopped the couple in their tracks. "Really???!" Malroth yelled, turning on a dime. _They had all day to show up and they choose now?_ The fight began. Malroth and Itsameee held them at bay while a few town residents trickled in to their aid. Soon enough they had cleared all the monsters out. Malroth swung his mallet back over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Itsameee shook her head. "No. I really do need to clean up this mess before bed."

Malroth grumbled but didn't argue. He knew it was pointless. "Fine. I'll be at the castle if you need me." And he headed back.

After a shower Malroth laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, reflecting on the day. _She's so tired, yet she keeps on giving. She needs to learn to slow down and take some time for herself. Maybe I'll help her with that._ Malroth closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_ Itsameee snuck through the bedroom door, tip-toed over to the bed, and slid beneath the covers next to Malroth. Having heard her enter and feeling the movement of the bed he had woken. He slipped an arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Something small and firm pressed against his waist. He slid his hand down her side. The silky fabric beneath his fingers turned into a fluffy ball as his fingertips met the object in question. He slid his hands lower on her body, brushing them gently over her fishnets._

_“I thought you were sleeping.” She spoke quietly._

_“I thought you were in regular clothing.” Malroth whispered._

_Itsameee rolled over to face him, flipping a leg to rest over his thigh. “Maybe I was hoping you wouldn’t be asleep.”_

_“Well, then I’m glad this is how you came dressed.” Malroth put a hand against her back and pressed her into him as he rolled them over. He lay on top of her, nestling his face into her neck. He loved her scent and soft skin. She ran her hand through his wild hair and rubbed his back gently. Malroth left a gentle kiss in the nook of her neck, then another, and another going up, and down her neck. He replaced every other kiss with a flick of his tongue. The air left his saliva a cold burn on her skin but what made her shiver was the heat of his breath. Her chest rose and fell with deeper movements. He heard the quiet reactions of her unsteady breaths. Malroth slowly traced down to her collar bone. Her wavered breath and sigh confirmed that he had her. He felt the skin below his lips heat and in turn he also began to feel his passionate burn. He trailed his lips and tongue back up her neck and down her jawline. He ever so gently caressed his lips on hers. Her chest rose in response. He could feel his need to taste her, to touch her, grow. He let a hot breath over her lips. A shiver from her body stoked the fire. He pressed his lips firmly on hers, kissing her with due passion. Itsameee responded equally, each kiss traded growing with intensity and need. Their bodies filling with want. Malroth kissed her deeply, then pulled on her bottom lip gently with his teeth, then released. He lifted himself a little, positioning himself to move. The hand cupping her head moved down and pressed her chin up and Malroth slowly kissed down her throat. He trailed down to her breasts, nestled his face between them a moment, then returned to placing kisses. His hand moved down to cup her breasts and his thumb brushed over where her skin met the corset teddy. Her soft plush breasts felt nice below his fingers and lips. He drew lines with his tongue and sucked gently here and there. Cool air and heat of his breath on the wet marks drove a sensation that moved her body beneath him. Malroth slid a hand down her side, over her waist, and over her ass and began to massage while he kissed her breasts and up her neck. A small noise of enjoyment escaped her lips. Malroth smiled against her skin as he slid his hand up under her waist and lifted and with the other hand placed two pillows below her hips. He gently let her down, positioning her right then slid his thumbs down and up her fish net covered inner thighs. The noises she made excited him further. Between her legs, he leaned down over her, kissed her lips, and began bumping his body against hers. His hard cock bounced then slid against her and continued like that, growing in intensity. He longed to remove their clothes. “Itsameee,” he breathed in her ear. “You’re all mi-“ Click._

_A bright light overtook all his senses. He shielded his eyes until it seemed to darken a little around him. He squinted, suddenly being blinded with a spotlight that quickly moved across the room. He was standing in a big dark room with flashing lights, exotic music, couches, poles, and dancers. _Where? _Malroth did a double-take. Up on a stage, his bunny girl was dancing, a leg wrapped around a pole while she slid up and down. He gulped, still feeling fired up from loving her in the bed. _Why isn’t she looking at me_? She started moving down the stage steps._ Why is she moving toward that couch? _Malroth stepped closer to see the outline of a man sitting on the couch. _What?_ Light flashed over his pale face and red hair. _Perry??? _Malroth watched in horror as Itsameee’s swaying hips drew her closer to his nightmare. She swung her legs up onto the couch, positioning herself on Perry’s lap. She caressed his body, enticing him and enraging Malroth. Malroth burned hotter than he ever had. As Itsameee moved to kiss his Perry Malroth’s mallet appeared in his hands. “NO! Malroth swung his silver spiked black hammer down onto the couch._

Malroth shot up, gasping, sweating, and in a daze. He burned with rage and yet his body still ached from the moments he dreamed of them together. He had to pull himself together. There was no way he could down there looking, or feeling like this…I might rip Perry’s head off. The bustling sound of people in halls brought in the realization he must have slept in. He needed to get down to town and see if he already missed his chance to speak with Itsameee.

Malroth made his way to town, noticing Itsameee hard at work as usual. Conflicted feelings burdened him as he fought to tell himself it all had been a dream. Then of course, Perry came around. He came running to Itsameee with his arms full of materials. Malroth felt anger well up inside. _Calm. It was just a dream. Itsameee will be angry if I remove his head from his shoulders. _Malroth thought for a moment. If this is how it’s going to be, I will make sure she has time. With that Malroth was off to see his ideas through.

The sun was almost ready to set when Malroth made his way to Itsameee. “Hey,” She looked up to see hem standing expectantly. “What’s up?”

“You’re done building for the night.” Malroth said firmly, offering her a hand.

“Uh, I’m not actually done.” Itsameee was confused.

“You’re done because I have other plans for you. Please.” His voice grew softer at the end.

“Okay…” Itsameee smiled, hoping this might be the knocking that Babs had mentioned yesterday. She took his hand, pulling herself up then released it to dust herself off.

“Come with me.” He spoke softly, leading the way.

Itsameee wasn’t sure why they were making it back to her bedroom, but once entering she noticed a table set for two, decorated with candles, and set with food. “Malroth!” Itsameee was so surprised. “How?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have had a little help from Babs.”

Of course. She smiled. “Well, then.” She gave him a coy smile. If we are to have a date, I must be dressed for the occasion.”

“Huh?” Malroth wasn’t sure where she was going with this. Sure, he wouldn’t mind her bunny suit but he was a little surprised all it took was some candles and a nice meal.

Itsameee winked and disappeared into her walk-in closet. Momentarily the closet door opened and there she stood wrapped in fine red cloth. Her hair in soft curls fell over her shoulders, hiding the straps of her red dress. The fabric clung tightly to her chest, a deep V revealing much cleavage. Her dress ruffled out from just blow her midsection and ended just below her ass. Malroth drank the view in, from her hair to her red lips, to her sexy red dress, those long legs, and red heels. He knew she could read him and he didn’t care.

Itsameee almost danced up to him, stopping with her hands joined behind her back, and giving him a twirl. “So…”

“So do you want to skip dinner?” Malroth stepped close to her, putting his hands on her sides.

Itsameee blushed. “Well, that’s not much of a date.”

“We’ll eat later then.” Malroth couldn’t help but move with his instincts. He picked her up, guiding her legs by bringing one around his hip. Holding her as he crossed the room, back to her bed, he kissed her soft lips. She reciprocated, taking his face in her hands and sharing his passion. Their breaths grew heavier with each kiss.

Malroth released her lips, crawled onto the bed, and let her down gently onto the soft white bedding. Itsameee beamed up at him with excitement. Malroth lowered his lips to hers and trailed kisses down her jawline to the crook in her neck, then holding her chin up, he kissed down her neck and to her clavicle.

Itsameee enjoyed the sensation of his kisses. She felt warm and excited to return to their activities from the other night. The way his lips gently pressed against her, then his tongue beginning to flick against her skin was such a tease. She briefly recalled he had treated her puss similarly and longed for that touch again.

Malroth placed a hand under her hips, lifted, and placed two pillows below her waist. He lowered her back down. He let his hands wander down to her thighs and rub gentle circles near her sensitive spots. A shiver down Itsameee’s spine enticed Malroth further. He brought his lips back to hers for a few more passionate kisses while his fingers roamed under her dress. He hooked his fingers on the fabric of her panties. He slid them a ways down, then snapped them, refusing to move from between her legs, and tossing the fabric aside.

Itsameee’s heart raced, she felt her excitement growing as she waited so patiently for him to take care of her. He kissed his way back down, stopping at her exposed breasts. One hand rubbing her thigh, he brought the other to the fabric on her chest and slid it from her nipple. He placed his soft plush lips over her breast. His tongue drew a spiral around her nipple then brushed over it. A gentle sucking, then he lifted his head. Cool air burned the saliva on her skin but was soon replaced with the heat of his breath which sent shivers down her. He kissed his way to the other nipple, doing the same. Every movement he made was slow and left her wanting.

Malroth kissed his way down to her hips then lifted the fabric to reveal her puss. He lowered his lips just over hers, letting his hot breath tease her; and tease her it did. Itsameee slowly grew more impatient. “Please.” Her soft voice egging him on. Malroth complied. He pressed his lips against hers, moving them intensely. He kissed, then slid his tongue along them, and gave a gentle pull with teeth. He loved her taste. The more he kissed and played the more intense his movements became. Itsameee savored every last lick, his sucking, his nibbling, his passionate kisses. Her legs quivered, hips began to move with longing, and Malroth couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. “Malroth.” She whined.

“Yes?” He spoke breathlessly between her thighs.

“Malroth,” Her cheeks burned with pleasure. “I want you.”

Between hearing her whimper his name and asking for him he felt a surge of heat within him. “You can have me when you’ve come for me.” He didn’t let up.

“But-“

“No. I’m not done.” He interrupted her. He kissed up and down her lips, then ran his tongue along the inside of her opening. He sucked and nibbled ever so slowly as he made his way up to her clit. A sigh escaped her as he drew circles around the nub. He was so gentle, sucking followed by a hot breath and the sliding of his tongue tantalizing her clit. He let his hands slide up and down her thighs and then his thumbs roam the areas that were most sensitive. Little shivers as his thumbs brushed over these places and the passion of his mouth over her puss had her about to release.

“Malroth, I-” she whimpered trying to warn him.

“Not until you come for me.” He moved even more intensely, savoring the taste of her.

“I-I-I” A shiver down her spine, her body moved in waves as she released. Her energy left her and she lay exhausted, breathing heavily.

Malroth sat up, moving over her. He kissed her neck and bumped his clothed crotch against her bare skin while he waited for her to catch her breath. Soon her rugged breaths turned into moans and her hips began to move with his. The feeling of his hard cock pressing against her drove her wild. “Please?” She whimpered again. “Please give it to me.”

“Give you what?” Malroth teased her.

“Malroth.” She moaned.

“What do you want?” He smiled into her neck. He enjoyed making her beg.

Her cheeks burned. She wanted it, but saying it was still so embarrassing. “Please? Fuck me.”

“Say my name.” He increased the intensity with which he pressed into her

“Malroth.” She whined.

“Malroth what?”

“Malroth, fuck me.” She said breathlessly.

A surge went through his body. He unbuckled his belt, tossing it aside, and slid his bottoms down to his knees. His cock was bulging and dripping with pre-cum. He slipped it along her wet lips, enjoying the sensations. The gentle moans that escaped Itsameee’s lips drove him wild. He positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel her tensing with anticipation. He waited a moment, teasing her more; though, he felt as though he were teasing himself.

“Malroth.” She spoke breathlessly.

“Tell me your mine.” He whispered in her ear.

Itsameee’s cheeks burned. Of course, she was already his, but to hear him want to claim her. That made the fire burn hotter.

“Tell me.” Malroth let a hot breath over her lips as he gripped the bedding in anticipation.

“I’m yours.” She spoke softly.

Malroth brushed his lips from hers to her ear. “Louder.”

“I’m yours, Malroth.” Her face flushed.

The words sent Malroth soaring. He slammed his cock into her puss, not stopping for anything, pounding her hard. A loud squeal escaped Itsameee as she lifted her body in enjoyment. His movements were so much more intense than last time. He had been craving this. His necklace bounced on his chest and his hair was going wild. Itsameee lifted her hands and pulled on his neck. He lowered his face to hers and left a passionate kiss on her lips.

All the sudden a loss of contact! Itsameee panicked with the separation of their bodies. Malroth pulled away, scooted off the bed, and dropped his pants to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and tossed aside his purple jacket. Itsameee watched as he undressed, enjoying the view.

Malroth stepped towards Itsameee, his brilliant red eyes meeting hers. He gripped her ankle and slid her across the bed to the side, positioning her for him. He lifted her legs to lay against his chest and entered her. He pounded hard and fast as he looked into her eyes. Itsameee couldn’t help but be amazed that this big incredible man was taking her and that he absolutely wanted her…all of her. Between the thoughts and the feeling of his cock rubbing inside her tight pussy, she was already building up.

And again! A loss of contact! Malroth pulled back, letting her legs fall. He grabbed her wrist, turned her around, and bent her over the bed. He wasted no time getting back to pumping his big dick inside her hot tight pussy. The view was incredible. He loved the curvature of her back leading back to her big bouncing ass. He gave it a good smack, enjoying the jiggle, then placed his hands on her hips. He rubbed his thumbs on either side of her spine, then slid his hands down to her shoulders, and brought them back. The skin on skin contact added to Itsameee’s fire. She loved having his big hands roaming over her body. Malroth’s moaning didn’t help either.

Another moment of loss! Itsameee hated when their bodies separated. He turned her around again, picked her up and tossed her further back onto the bed. He crawled on top, slipping his pulsing cock inside her. He cupped her face with his hands and rested his forehead on hers as he pumped inside her. “You’re mine. Got it?” He said firmly.

Itsameee’s cheeks burned yet again. She loved the possessiveness he felt over her. She loved that he wanted her for his own.

“Itsameee. You are mine. Got it?”

“Yes.” Her voice caught between a moan and a whimper.

He held her tight and moved even more passionately, her words driving him further over the edge. The pounding, the friction, the hot wet slaps. Neither of them could stand this much longer. Malroth’s deep red eyes met hers and all in a moment of connection they both released, their bodies convulsing, their movements slowing to a stop.

Malroth let out a breath. “Come on.” He guided her legs to lock behind him, placed a hand at her back, and lifted. He moved her over to lay on the bed as she normally would. They slid under the blankets, snuggling close, still out of breath, chests moving deep.

Time passed all too quickly as they lay together on the bed. She lay, partially propped up by pillows, partially on his chest. Fingers with both hands intertwined with his as they spoke quietly.

“So…Does this mean we get to share a room?” Malroth murmured as he placed a kiss on Itsameee’s head.

Itsameee grinned. “You sound like Pe-“

“Don’t.” He warned. “I was going to ask first.”

“Oh, so…how long have you been wanting to share a room with me?” She teased.

“Too long.” He admitted, lifting her hands to his lips.

Itsameee felt her cheeks heat. “Then…If that’s the case, I’ll have to ask something in return.”

“Hmm?” Malroth was caught off guard. She never asked for anything.

The heat of her cheeks spread to her ears. “If we share a room…I want to share a bed.” She froze, waiting for the worst.

Malroth smiled. “That’s fine, but don’t blame me if you get less sleep.”

Knock, knock, knock. Someone was at the door.

Itsameee sighed and sat up. Malroth was not having this. “No,” he gripped her shoulders and firmly pulled her back to him.

“But I-“ She protested.

“You are done building for the night and I’m not done with you yet.”

Itsameee couldn’t help but smile. Another set of knocks.

“Let it be. They will get the picture.”

Still, two more rounds of knocking came at the door and Malroth was done with it. “She’s busy.” He called rather annoyed.

The voice of a rather meek little Perry could be heard. “D-doing what?”

That was it. In all of a moment, Malroth was on his feet, Itsameee falling back onto the soft white bedding, and at the door in the next. He pulled the door open only enough to reveal his naked body and rested his hands on the door frame above. “Doing me. Does that answer your question?” He spoke firmly, trying to hide the amusement of watching little Perry stutter away. “Now, I don’t know how else to make this any clearer. I am going to shut this door and go back to fucking my girlfriend. You are going to disappear.”

Perry just stood, stammering, still in shock to be seeing Malroth and all his very big, very erect glory.

“Got it?”

“Y-yes s-sir.”

“Get lost.” Perry moved faster than he ever had. He was out in a flash.

Malroth smiled as he closed the door and turned to Itsameee. “Ready for round two?”


End file.
